Attack of the Killer Elastic Band!
by What The
Summary: My friend Bianca came up with this one, not me, I pestered her for long enough to finish writing this so I could past this here. Well it is a great story so please read and review the story!


ATTACK OF THE KILLER ELASTIC BAND!  
  
CAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Yesterday this exchange student from China whose name was Wang Chung. (I can't even pronounce his name) arrived at our school. He has glasses, braces, buckteeth, and greasy hair and wore his pants up to his armpits! So you would think he would be the BIGGEST nerd ever to walk the Earth but he isn't, in fact he's the most POPULAR boy to ever walk the Earth. The chicks love him, he's rich, he's smart and his dad is the famous actor Mel Gibson Chung! Not knowing this, I thought I'd take the opportunity to impress Lizzy Kelouskie. I decided to give Wang an atomic wedgie! It was pretty impressive, but when I did it everybody just stared at me. I knew what was coming because Bruce Calousky & Druce Fruskie came up to me and said, " dude you just hurt Wang Chung! " So I just started running.  
  
There was an alley up ahead. I turned and I ran like hell. I looked back as I turned into the ally.  
  
I hear Bruce's voice say, " Where did he go? " I smiled then CRASH!  
  
I crashed headfirst into a trashcan. I had paper on my hair, band- aids up my nose, banana skins behind my ears and I had some brown watery stuff with huge lumps in my mouth! It tasted disgusting, Yuk!  
  
Then I saw them, Bruce and Druce " YOU'RE GONNA DIE PARKLING!" They yell.  
  
I've never seen Druce and Bruce so mad and fierce, well actually, I have. But there isn't time to think I have to act fast. I looked around me for a knife or a gun or a banana because they look like guns but all that I could find was an elastic band.  
  
I picked it up and aimed it at them "Stand back I've got an elastic band and I'm not afraid to use it ".  
  
Bruce started jumping around and in his most girly voice he said, " oh no Druce he's got an elastic band, he's going to kill us, help me help me!"  
  
They both laughed and started running toward me. I fire my band and it goes  
  
Straight for Druce's eye, next thing I know he's screaming " OH MY GOD! MY EYE! MY EYE! MY BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYE! MY CAREER OF BEING AN EYE MODEL IS OVER!"  
  
This was my chance; I bolted past them and ran straight home.  
  
Around midnight. I couldn't get to sleep. All I can think about was Druce's eye. It probably came out of its socket and it hurt to think I'd ruined his career. I heard a noise coming from the window; I got up, and then walked over to the window. I could see my cat Mr. man. He's so cute.  
  
I leaned out the open window and patted him " you're a good pussycat aren't you. Yes you are, yes you are!"  
  
This is when I realized my window wasn't open before. Who opened it? Then I heard a noise. It was like an evil midget laugh. I looked behind me, then I looked around, but I didn't see anything. I was probably just imagining things. I hopped back into bed and took one last look around my room. There was something on my bedside table. It was an elastic band, and this one looked familiar. It was the one that hit Druce's eye.  
  
I picked it up and said to it in a firm voice " Thanks to you Druce's eye modeling career is over and now his eye is hanging out of it's socket and I'm going to get the worst pounding I've ever experienced from Bruce tomorrow!"  
  
Then I threw it at the wall and went back to sleep.  
  
At 2:00 a.m. I still couldn't get to sleep. I fell badly for hurting that poor elastic band, it wasn't its fault it took out Druce's eye, and it was my fault. I got out of bed to say sorry to the elastic band. I walked up to it; it looked like it was in pain. I picked it up," poor little thing" I said to it," I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault Druce's eye is all demented and stuff". I gave it a little hug and kiss.  
  
Then I heard something, it was that little evil midget laugh again. I looked around; the sound seemed to be coming from my hands, could it be that elastic band? . I looked down' it still looked normal, but that laugh was definitely coming from my hands. I put my ear close to it to hear that laugh. Then I felt a tight feeling around my neck. "I CAN'T BREATHE! OH MY GOD THE BAND WAS KILLING ME AHHHH THE LITTLE @#$$@#%! KILLING ME KILL IT KILL IT AHHH $$@%^*(%^ *$%*(%^^ :{(^%*(^# ffdzshdhg&%^&$%##%$# ITS KILLING ME AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
YOU LITTLE #$%#%$%^ I'M GONNA%^%^$%*$YOUR LITTLE %^$%%*^$*%$&*%$TO %$^%$#^#CANADA$%$*^$*$MOTHER$#&e%$&$%$%$%#*^*&%&%$^KICK YOUR%$%^!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
(From Boo Is this the end of our little friend? Possibly not because we have to tell 3 more chapters but it might be the end for him, there you never know do you. I might retire before the next book, but I'm only 12 so I can't retire. But what If it takes me 48 years to write this story and I want to write a magical novel and see the world and get marred and have 2 kids. I can't spend the rest of my life writing in a loony bin, and that nice man in the white coat said I had could be in here until I'm sane and I'm not. Oh the doctor is telling me it's time for my bubble bath… bye)  
  
By Bianca (Boo or Pippin) 


End file.
